Smile Like You Mean It
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: When in love you usually smile but how can you when noone likes your relationships? Your past comes back to haunt you? People intefere and surprises are around every corner? JuliaBrooklyn RaulMathilda
1. Prologue

Flames-Thanks for the reviews for My First Love so I could start this fiction Smile Like You Mean It, the title of course is taken from The Killers' song which I think rocks and relates to the story as well so kinda like a perfect title.

This follows on from My First Love which follows on from A Darkness Victim And An Orphan; they say all good things come in threes, XD

Dedicated to Rae TB. Thanks for being an inspiration and thanks for talking to me.

Special Thanks to Sukisyo as well for being a great friend and to Astera Snape for being a great reviewer and a great support.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade but if I did we'd have a better dub opening, I don't think it's all that good not a trace of Brooklyn anywhere and I'd release a G Rev Soundtrack and I don't own MSN as to why I put it in ask Rae TB XD.

* * *

**Smile Like You Mean It-FlamesOfFury**

Julia looked back to Brooklyn who stood and looked at her. Neither said a word, they didn't know how Raul would react heck they didn't know how anyone would react to their love.

Even though they had only just met a couple of hours ago, they had already fell into a deep love which lead to passionate love making back in Julia's hotel room perhaps they should have went to Brooklyn's but what past was past which Brooklyn had said during their coffee together in the place they had first kissed.

Brooklyn sighed, he didn't know how her brother would react to what they had done all last night, it was amazing, it felt like he was in heaven and now he had to come back down from it.

He looked back to the bed, he didn't want that to end, he was in the arms of the one he loved so much but he supposed it had to finish sooner or later. He sighed as he felt a drop of sweat roll down his face.

'Whenever I do that something bad happens' Brooklyn thought as Julia opened the door to see Raul.

Raul was Julia's brother. He was just a tad smaller than his sister was and had luxurious red hair, green eyes the same as his sister and he wore a pair of black trousers and a smile blue t-shirt.

His once loving boyish image which had come across in the world championships as the younger brother was now gone. His eyes were serious, intense and bloodshot; it was obvious that he had been crying.

He looked to Julia sadly who didn't go to comfort him, he looked at her confused. Even since they were little, Julia had always comforted Raul when he had been crying being the big sister she had got used to doing it and Raul had got used to Julia comforting him.

"Julia, I really need you right now" Raul said.

Julia said nothing and looked to the floor. Raul looked at her confused and then he stood back as he saw Brooklyn behind her standing looking at him trying to do a weak smile.

"Listen it's obvious you're upset over her so come back and we'll talk later" Julia said.

"No" Raul said firmly.

Brooklyn was shocked; he had always heard that Raul was usually timid. Was it the fact that he and his sister had made love all night or was it due to the fact that this girl that Julia had said was using him had dumped him?

"Raul, please" Julia said.

"I broke up with her" Raul said turning away.

"You mean she broke up with you" Julia said calmly.

Raul said nothing but inside there was a load of emotions conflicting him inside. Anger that he saw that Brooklyn was in her room topless, Julia in a nightgown it was so obvious at to what had occurred.

Heartbroken at the fact that the one he had thought had loved him, Abby had betrayed him and dumped him, left him, his heart fell broken and he felt like he could never be fixed and then he finds his sister with Brooklyn Kingston in her room.

"Well yes she did, I guess you were right. I bet you're really happy now you got what you wanted she's out of my life and now… you've got _him_" Raul said coldly.

"Raul, I only said all them things about her because I knew she was going to hurt you like she has done now, I tried. I tried to warn you about her but you didn't listen I suppose in a way I should thank you… Raul" Julia said looking down and looking back to Brooklyn who was worried about what to do or to say.

"What do you mean? You should thank me" Raul snapped.

Julia looked to Raul worriedly. "I… well… I met Brooklyn because of you telling me to go out because I was trying to tell you the truth" Julia said as she slightly smiled.

"Oh yeah my pain is something to smile about, you know he is going to use you like Abby used me" Raul said closing his eyes in pain remembering the heartbreak he felt and the heartbreak he felt now.

"I know and I'm sorry you feel that way now but I met Brooklyn while I went out alone and now well… we've fell in love" Julia said smiling turning to Brooklyn.

"It's true, Raul" Brooklyn said as he walked over and pulled Julia close to him.

"Get off my sister" Raul said coldly.

"I don't want him to" Julia said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love him more than anything" Julia said again as Raul looked at Brooklyn angrily.

"I love you more than anything" Brooklyn said back.

Raul sneered. "That's what Abby used to say"

"Well Brooklyn isn't like Abby" Julia said as she slowly ran her hand up Brooklyn's chest to which he blushed bright red.

"Do you mind not doing that?" Raul said.

"He's my boyfriend, I can't help but not keep my hands off him" Julia replied happily.

"Julia, Raul" A voice was heard in the distance; Raul turned seeing the father figure of most of his years.

Romero walked up to Raul and hugged him. "You ok now…" Romero began as he saw Brooklyn hugging Julia.

"Since…" Romero began breaking the fatherly hug he was giving to Raul.

"Oh don't you start" Julia snapped.

"I'm in love, he's in love. That's final" Julia said.

Brooklyn kissed Julia's cheek silently whispering. "I love you"

Julia smiled to him and grazed his cheek with her right hand softly.

"Umm, I was going to say that a party was being held down town in New York for all the teams in Beyblading, everyone is going to be there. To celebrate the BBA's rise back to power…" Romero's voice trailed off as he looked to Brooklyn.

"Look, Brooklyn didn't like Boris. Never has and he never will" Julia said.

"It's true, I don't know why I believed his lies, I can see just looking at you Raul that you have a burning passion for Beyblading" Brooklyn said smiling.

"What I really have a burning passion for right now is that I am going to kill you for messing with my sister" Raul said coldly.

"You leave him alone" Julia snapped.

"I knew you'd be like this" Julia added angrily.

"Raul, let's just see if everything works out before you jump the gun, eh? Raul? You listening?" Romero said turning to Raul.

"I am but I swear Brooklyn, I swear on my sister's life…" Raul said angrily before he was cut off.

"No way, you saying that" Julia said.

"Fine… but Brooklyn if you hurt her in any way" Raul said as Romero put his hand on his shoulder.

Raul turned to look at him confused.

"I won't do anything, how could I? I love your sister so much to do anything like that" Brooklyn said as he smiled brightly into Julia's eyes.

"He's sincere about this Raul can't you see that? Umm Brooklyn how would you like to come with us three to the party?" Romero asked towards Brooklyn.

"I'd like that perhaps we could dance Julia?" Brooklyn said smiling.

Julia smiled. "Oh yeah, that'd be so great"

"Well it starts in like five hours, not fancy attire so don't worry about that Raul" Romero said smiling.

"Gee thanks" Raul replied.

Brooklyn smiled toward Romero who nodded to him smiling.

'If you what Julia wants and it's obvious that you want to be with her Brooklyn, you have my blessing on that matter' Romero thought.

"Well we'd be get ready" Julia said as she turned with Brooklyn to go back into her room.

"No way, you are not!" Raul snapped.

Julia was taken aback.

"Raul!" Julia exclaimed blushing.

Brooklyn blushed as well a bit shocked as to what Raul had just been implying.

"Oh, I… damn, well just get ready we'll be waiting in the kitchen" Raul said running away from them shouting his apologies.

"I don't want you to getting up to anything while you two are in there, just get ready no…" Romero said.

"Well you get where I'm coming from" Romero added before walking off.

"Well…" Brooklyn began.

"Brooklyn?" Julia asked as he let go of her and she turned round to look at him.

"Yes, Angel?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm sorry; they didn't offend you in anyway did they?" Julia asked as she looked to him sadly.

"No it's fine, just glad they're ok with us. Us, wow… you… I'm rambling aren't I?" Brooklyn said blushing.

"Yeah, but it is a good kind of rambling" Julia added as she knocked him upside the head.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Thank you"

"No problem" Julia said as she shut the door to her bedroom.

Brooklyn turned and got his usual attire on as Julia got dressed into a beautiful dress that covered her body in such an elegant way that made Brooklyn just beamed with pride.

"You look amazing" Brooklyn said as he looked down to him.

"Me scruffy, sorry" He added sighing.

"Nah, you look gorgeous Brookie" Julia said laughing.

"Brookie?" Brooklyn said smiling raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, cute right?" Julia said as she leaned up to him and kissed his lips.

Brooklyn sighed happily. He couldn't get enough of Julia's lips.

Their soft touch, the way they could kiss him always in just the right way to give him goosebumps all over his body and the way he always felt a tingling warm sensation running through his veins as she deepened the kiss.

Like she always did. She always deepened the kiss, she always made him feel like he was worth something, in the past he was always alone but now he had someone.

Brooklyn kissed back and broke off the kiss and smiled at his one true love.

"I love you Julia, I'm so glad to have met you, I…" Brooklyn said before he was stopped by Julia's finger.

"There is no need to say Brooklyn, I know how you feel about me it's clear to me how you feel in your eyes." Julia said as she brushed her finger across his bottom lip.

"When I first saw you eyes I saw they wanted affection, craved comfort and I wanted to give it to you Brooklyn, from the word go when you said you'd be there for me, I knew you weren't lying…"

Now it was Brooklyn's turn to place his finger on Julia's lips to stop her.

"I could never lie to you Julia, I love you to much to do that" Brooklyn said with a seductive smile and glance.

Julia gave Brooklyn one back as she glanced over to the door.

"We'd better go down" Julia said.

"Yeah" Brooklyn said back.

Julia placed her hand out glancing away teasing him to take it. Brooklyn chuckled softly grasping it softly; he placed a kiss on her palm before placing it down beside them.

Walking hand in hand the two made there way down the stairs to where Romero in a white tux and Raul with a pair of smart black trousers, a dark blue shirt was situated on him as well.

"Wow, Julia… you look good" Romero said.

"Thanks" Julia said.

"Yeah she looks beautiful" Brooklyn added.

Raul for the first time since he had found out smiled toward Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled back. He didn't want any conflict to come between Julia and her brother; he didn't want to get in between them in any way so he was glad that he was ok with their relationship now.

"Where is this party then? Romero?" Julia asked blushing at Brooklyn for like the thousandth time.

"Oh it's just downtown" Romero replied.

"Cool" Raul said.

"Will all the Beybladers be there or is it just a select few?" Brooklyn asked Romero.

"Oh it's everyone" Romero said.

Brooklyn smiled at his answer but dreaded seeing everyone again after what had happened well there would be someone who wouldn't mind talking to him, that person being Tyson Granger.

The four made their way down from their hotel room to the main reception on the ground floor, before leaving Romero told the desk that they were checking out and were unsure as to when they would return to which the receptionist nodded to.

They caught a taxi and Romero told the driver to head to leaning through the driver's window handing him a piece of paper as Raul, Julia and Brooklyn sat in the back, Romero sat in the front.

Brooklyn and Julia sat there hand in hand whilst Raul stared out of the window.

"You ok Raul?" Julia asked.

"Yeah fine" He replied not looking away.

"Ooh he's embarrassed cos he knows who's going to be there" Julia said joking.

"Who's that then?" Brooklyn asked.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, ok?" Raul said.

"God, I can see from here that you're blushing, show that Abby what's what" Julia said.

"Yeah maybe you're right, I will" Raul said back.

"Who do you like Raul?" Brooklyn asked.

Raul sighed but turned away from the window and looked to Brooklyn. "I've always liked Mathilda…"

"From the Barthez Battalion?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Yes" Raul answered and looked to Brooklyn confused.

"How come you know about them?" Raul said looking to Brooklyn.

"I like to know the other bladers in the world" Brooklyn said shrugging.

"Ok… then" Raul said forgetting it.

Brooklyn glanced with his eyes to the outside. He couldn't tell them that Boris had videos of all the matches of every single Beyblading and highlighted their weaknesses in case they were chosen to do battle in the Justice Five Tournament.

Brooklyn couldn't tell them that, he knew that was in the past but Raul was just getting to know him; he didn't want him to find out about it.

Julia smiled to Brooklyn and Raul rolled his eyes.

"Dancefloor, please" Raul said emphasising his desperation with the please.

"Sure" Julia said.

"Yeah, she is irresistible but I suppose I can wait to kiss her" Brooklyn said.

"Fine, let me just turn away" Raul said.

Raul began to turn but Julia called his name and he turned back.

"You are ok with this, Raul?" Julia asked.

"I'm fine, I'd just sooner now watch you two suck your faces off" Raul said turning back.

"How poetic" Brooklyn said as Julia chuckled even Raul couldn't resist a smile at Brooklyn's little quirk.

The taxi pulled up and Raul looked out exclaiming "Wow" as he did.

Julia, Brooklyn and Raul got out as Romero paid the driver. The taxi drove off as they saw what looked like a small little manor.

"What is this place?" Raul asked Romero.

"It's like a small property where parties and other such…" Romero began.

"We get the picture is this where the party is being held?" Julia said interrupting.

"Hmm, I think so Sis" Raul said mockingly.

"Watch it" Julia said coldly while Brooklyn smiled downwards.

Julia and Brooklyn held hands as Romero led the two in front with Raul.

"Best to let the two walk together" Romero said as Raul nodded.

"Yeah" Raul said.

"You nervous?" Romero asked slyly.

"None of you business" Raul said timidly.

"Ooh, Mathilda is going to be here you know" Romero said chuckling.

"Damn, did Julia tell everyone?" Raul asked angrily.

"Just me, calm down" Romero said sheepishly.

Raul and Romero walked in first and Brooklyn and Julia behind them as they got into the main hall where the party for the BBA was being held they looked around at the elegant vibe that the room was giving off.

The room was filled with people by now, chandeliers hung from the cream coloured ceiling, the walls were white and little lamps hung from the side of them next to the window of the room.

Tables were setup with all kinds of food and drink that were free to eat; over on the table Julia, Brooklyn, Raul and Romero saw Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi fighting over food where Hilary, Tyson's friend was trying to pull them apart.

They also saw Max Tate, Rick Anderson, Michael Parker, Emily, Eddy and Max's Mum and dad talking round a table, all wearing their usual attire though Max's Dad had a black suit on and Max's Mum had a dress on.

Max's Mum and Dad got up from the table and got to the dance floor which was situated in the middle of the room, disco lights changed from different colours back and forth every few seconds.

"So shall we get a table?" Raul asked to the three.

All the three nodded when they saw Mathilda Graff from the Barthez Battalion run towards them smiling and waving as she got to the four, she smiled at the four and then noticed Brooklyn and Julia holding hands.

"Are you two…?" Mathilda said politely.

"Yeah we are" Julia said as she leaned onto Brooklyn's head affectionately.

"Well good for you Julia, I'm glad, you look so good together" Mathilda said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Mathilda" Brooklyn said.

She nodded to Brooklyn and looked towards Raul who was looking down at the floor. She smirked and grabbed Raul's hand much to his surprise.

"I need a dance" She said as she pulled Raul to the dance floor.

Raul looked back in some dismay to Julia and Romero to try and stop her but they shrugged laughing.

In the corner of the room stood Tala Ivanov, Bryan and Spencer from the Blitzkrieg Boys leaning against the wall talking silently to each other as Brooklyn noticed them glance over to their direction.

"Oh Brooklyn, I wouldn't mind a dance" Julia said smiling.

"Sure" Brooklyn said.

They made their way to the dance floor granting looks from various Beybladers and murmurs around the room.

Tyson pushed Daichi away from him knocking him to the ground as Rei moved out the way just in time.

"Watch it Tyson, Daichi" Rei said as he looked to the dance floor.

Max's Mum and Dad were dancing slowly as soft music filled the room from the speakers.

Raul and Mathilda were so obviously sharing a moment as Raul was blushing bright red due to the fact of it and Brooklyn and Julia were dancing so close to each other they could had just been about five centimetres apart from their bodies.

"Are Julia and Brooklyn going out?" Rei asked to Tyson.

Tyson looked to Rei and then to the dance floor. "I guess they are"

"Aaaawww! That's so cute" Hilary said.

"Don't you think Tyson?" Hilary asked to Tyson happily.

"Yes its great" Tyson replied.

"Why do you have to agree with Miss. Bossy?" Daichi asked.

"Daichi…" Tyson said as he looked to Hilary as she growled at Daichi.

Daichi ran off scared at the thought of Hilary getting him running into Max who had just stood up to get a drink of punch. Daichi was knocked down as Max looked to him laughing.

"Looks like Daichi's making a fool of himself… again" Tala mocked towards him.

"Yeah" Bryan said looking to the stage where Mr. Dickenson was just going onto.

He pointed to the stage and Tala and Spencer looked up.

"Looks like Mr. Dickenson's going to do a speech" Lee said on a table with Mariah, Gary, Kevin and Mystel who was looking over to Julia and Brooklyn.

Rei sat down in between Mariah and Mystel looking at Mr. Dickenson as he began to fiddle with the microphone stand uneasily.

Tyson's Grandpa picked up Daichi much to his displeasure and put him down on a chair as some people laughed at Daichi.

"Not you!" Daichi cried out as he saw Ming Ming sitting across from him with Kenny staring at her.

"So… I love your music" Kenny said dreamingly.

Crusher and his sister Monica sat next to Ming Ming staring awkwardly at Kenny who had come staring at Ming Ming for some time now. Garland sat opposite Crusher not saying a word, he had glanced to Brooklyn but still felt some regret for saying he was a freak when they last talked making Brooklyn come here in the first place.

New York surprising enough Mr. Dickenson had called all the Beybladers here for an announcement anyway. Garland shrugged off the feeling that he was becoming jealous of Brooklyn and Julia as they danced so lovingly across the dance floor never once taking their sight off one another.

Always fixed in eye contact, smiling brightly, how could no-one not think they were perfect together but some were having a hard time excepting it, for one Garland was unsure as to what to feel about it.

The PPB All Starz table was quiet sceptical about it though.

"How can someone like Julia like him?" Michael asked no-one in particular.

"You can't control the path of love" Emily said.

"Yeah but do you remember how he was in his battle against Tyson?" Eddy said.

"But he's not like that now" Max said as he sat down.

"Tyson made sure of that" Max added as he took a sip of the punch he had just collected.

"Well I don't trust him" Rick said as he folded his arms.

"Who do you trust?" Michael asked.

"Well certainly not you" Rick answered.

Michael was about to reply when he heard someone clear their throat. The person being Mr. Dickenson.

The music stopped and the three couples that were dancing stopped and looked up.

Kai who had been out of sight leaning against a wall on the other side of the room looked up.

Everyone looked to Mr. Dickenson as he began to speak.

"I thank you all for coming, I expect everyone on the dance floor for the next dance and I mean everyone. Now that is settled I called for a party because of the fact of the Beyblade Battle Association rise back to power from BEGA, though some of the people in this room have been influenced by Boris Balkov I hope you do not hold it against them."

"This party is for everyone to have a good time so everyone on the dance floor" Mr. Dickenson finished as he fitted the microphone on the microphone stand.

"Come on then Max, let's dance" Emily said as he grabbed Max as Rick and the rest of the All Starz laughed.

Tyson was pulled by Hilary to the dance floor oddly he didn't mind as he and Hilary began to dance, the danced near to Julia and Brooklyn who had begun again and Tyson put his thumbs up to Brooklyn who smiled.

Tala, Spencer and Bryan stayed in the corner talking and glancing over to Kai who was glaring at Brooklyn and Julia.

Apart from Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Kai everyone was on the dance floor and having a good time until someone poked Brooklyn on the back, he turned and saw his ex-BEGA team-mates.

Julia looked to them as Brooklyn looked away from them but Garland pulled him back to look at them.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your girl?" Garland said as Mystel looked to Garland, Crusher and Ming Ming weirdly as they stared at Brooklyn and Julia.

"She's my girlfriend not girl and I love her so I don't care what you think it was pretty obvious that none of you won't anything to do with me anymore" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn, that's not true" Mystel said.

"No it is true Mystel, just know… Julia that you're boyfriend is a selfish, egotistical maniac and he's going to go weird again like he did when he fought Tyson" Ming Ming said sneering.

Brooklyn looked sad and shook his head to Julia as people noticed what was going on now.

Crusher looked to Garland and Ming Ming as Mystel stood in front of them to stop them badmouthing Brooklyn.

"Look, me and Brooklyn, we're alike we crave open spaces and it's obvious he is happy and all what has happened in his past he is over it now, why can't you just accept it? Ming Ming? Crusher? You, Garland especially, I thought you knew Brooklyn the most…"

"I thought I did but no, I don't know anything about him now, he is nothing but a bad memory" Garland said coldly.

Brooklyn stared to the three but was silently thanking Mystel, he tried to give him a smile though he thought if it did come across it was a weak smile at that. He had always admired Mystel for his battle style and the fact that he was a little like him the fact that he liked open spaces in fact craved them and they relaxed him as they did Brooklyn made him a good friend.

Though he never thought that Garland would act like that and then he saw him, the person, the Beyblader walking towards him he thought would never it was Kai.

Brooklyn stared at him and Julia could see that all this was making Brooklyn upset and disorientated so she tried to walk him away but he stayed firm and she looked to him confused.

Raul had now walked over and Mathilda was behind him, Romero who was a bit miffed that Judy had turned him down for a dance was now watching as he saw Tyson nod to him showing that he was going over as well to see what was up.

Rei who was now dancing with Mariah and Max with Emily looked to each other but decided that Tyson would probably make things better, Hilary who had been dancing with Tyson watched this with interest.

Daichi who was now receiving a lecture from Grandpa looked over to Hilary confused before Grandpa slammed his hand down on the table. "You listening Homeboy?"

"Yes" Daichi replied quietly.

"What do you think Kai's going to do?" Spencer said as he looked over.

"Knowing that traitor something…" Bryan said coldly.

Tala said nothing but looked up.

Tyson walked over and stood in front of Brooklyn and Julia.

"What's going on guys?" Tyson asked as he looked around.

"Brooklyn has someone he doesn't deserve" Garland said coldly.

"He does deserve me, I love him!" Julia snapped.

Due to the commotion of the argument between Garland, Julia, Brooklyn and now Tyson, the music had stopped and everyone was looking over in their direction.

"You love him?" Garland asked.

"Yes I do" Julia said as she held onto Brooklyn's hands.

"Julia… you know why he was in New York, you know why he was there and not where he lived with me, well used to live with me I mean it's because while Ming Ming and Crusher was round, Mystel you weren't there otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Mystel asked.

Brooklyn was holding onto Julia's hand tightly now, his hands becoming moist, his face anxious. There was obviously something that Garland was saying to make Brooklyn act this way.

Julia was anxious as well, the one she loved so much was in distress, she looked to Garland angrily as Tyson growled at Garland for saying this.

"Just leave it be Garland unless you want another round with the world champ?" Tyson said trying to get Garland's attention away from Brooklyn.

"Don't try and help…" Garland began.

"Oh cause you are helping a lot right Garland? Couldn't you see that they were so happy, so in love when they were dancing and you, you are forcing them to split up with these, these, Garland just leave it, yeah?" Tyson said as he closed his eyes to try and gain his composure back.

"That was nice and all but stay out of things that don't you concern you Tyson" Ming Ming said.

"It does concern me when you're making my friends feel bad Ming Ming, well excuse me for being concerned, you have a problem with Brooklyn, you, anyone in this room… you also have a problem with me… I never and I mean never leave a friend high and dry, I know Brooklyn would do the same for me" Tyson said as Hilary looked at him happily.

Tyson gave a thumbs up to Brooklyn who did the same to him.

"Yeah I'd do the same, now can we just get back to dancing?" Brooklyn asked unsure as to whether he should have said that but remained confident in his question.

"Hmm, wouldn't your girlfriend like to know your secret?" Ming Ming sneered.

"I know them, he told me them all" Julia said confidently as she looked to Brooklyn who wasn't looking at her.

"What is it?" Julia asked Brooklyn.

Brooklyn remained silent.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said.

Tyson jumped on a table that was nearest him shouting for everyone to look at him, most did but Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher who had been silent still looked at them as did Kai who was standing just behind the three.

Raul was silently looking at the floor.

"Julia, can we go outside?" Brooklyn asked.

"Fine" Julia said.

She began to walk in front as Brooklyn followed.

"Sorry Brooklyn, this has to be done" Garland said sighing.

Mystel growled at him. "Has to be done? Has to be done? I've never seen him so happy and you go and make him miserable again? Why would you do that? Why? Garland answer me!"

Tyson who was still trying to gain attention was now running in circles around the table, Daichi doing the same trying to gain attention from him, most bladers being embarrassed by the sight of them and Grandpa shouting at them as Mr. Dickenson helped himself to some punch.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said as they got outside the door.

He tried to get her arm but she pushed it off her. Julia turned around looking at Brooklyn who was letting out a tear down his cheek.

"Brooklyn, just tell me" Julia said smiling weakly.

"Julia, you know me and Garland used to live together…" Brooklyn began.

"Yeah, yeah please carry on" Julia said as she turned and held his hands bring them to her stomach.

She softly stroked them as Brooklyn began to sob.

"I love you and I can't lose you, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Julia, please of what I'm about to tell you, you don't hold it against me or I dread to think stop loving me…" Brooklyn said as he looked away.

Julia cupped his chin pulling him closer to her.

"I would never stop loving you Brooklyn, I know we only just met but I fell in love it felt so right, it still feels so right and I can't believe I've met you, there is also something I have to tell you as well but I'll let you go first…" Julia said as she trailed off.

"Oh god, its bad isn't it?" Brooklyn said worryingly.

"Yes, sorry but I've put this at the back of my mind for so long since I was a kid I tried to forget…" Julia said slowly.

'Since she was a kid?' Brooklyn thought.

He stared at Julia awkwardly as she closed her eyes as small tears escaped.

Brooklyn hugged her immediately as he saw the tears but she just stood there lifeless.

Brooklyn broke off the hug looking to Julia sadly, he softly kissed her cheek.

Julia pulled away from Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, say what you got to say, I'm sorry I need to know this and I need to tell you something, something that… but please just tell me what happened with you Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher…"

"Ok, I love you Julia… I can't say no to you… umm… one night it was me, Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher chatting over dinner. A simple dinner, Mystel wasn't able to come, I think he was visiting the White Tiger X team or something at the time…"

Brooklyn glanced to Julia who was looking at him to continue so he did.

"Anyway one thing lead to another and they are asking me all these questions about Tyson's battle, they were saying I looked like a freak then saying that I didn't even look like their friend, saying that I was nobody, worthless a freak, they hadn't been drinking if you are going to suggest that… next thing I know…" Brooklyn said as he let out a sob.

"Julia… the wings… they… they… came out my back again…" Brooklyn said as he cried, tears began streaming down his face faster and faster as Julia pulled him to her, tightly hugging him, Julia let him lay his head on her shoulder.

He stopped crying as he sensed, he didn't know why but he knew that she was crying as well.

He pulled away and she was, tears were flooding out.

Brooklyn tried to speak but she put a finger to his lips.

"Brooklyn… just listen, I'm like you, just like you, please listen to me now if I say something you don't like, I am sorry just understand that I do love you, I love you more than anything and I have never told anyone this ever…" Julia sobbed.

There was no-one around as Brooklyn and Julia stood outside whilst the party was getting back to normal well normal as it could be. Tyson and Hilary were dancing, Daichi was looking confused to Max as he tried to explain about the two.

Garland and the rest of the BEGA bladers were retelling in more detail about Brooklyn's much more dreaded appearance on that night.

"Look I just wanted to let Julia know what she is in for when she's going out with him, you saw him he was like he was possessed like he was a different person, like he had no soul whatsoever but who cares about him we're to have fun" Garland stated.

"Forget about him?" Mystel snapped.

"Yes, you wasn't there you wouldn't know" Ming Ming snapped back.

"Excuse me but what right do you have to make my sister upset?" Raul said as he walked over and looking at them Garland especially.

"Look your sister had a right to know" Garland said simply.

"I'm sure she did but… I have never ever… seen her so happy then I have with Brooklyn, he makes her happy, he makes her smile, hey she's even nice to me for god sake and now, you are trying to make her feel like something's wrong with him as well? Don't you have anything better to do?" Raul said.

Garland said nothing but Ming Ming just pouted and folded her arms.

"I suggest you apologise to Brooklyn and to Julia" Mathilda said walking away with Raul.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself" Mystel said.

Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher though he had never said anything said nothing and looked down to the floor.

"Maybe we should… say we're sorry" Ming Ming said as she held her hands and began to swing them from side to side.

Garland just sighed. Thinking back it was kind of their fault for bringing it up, pressing on it, calling him names when he didn't want to answer it.

Garland forced back his sorry and anguish at this and tried to think how he could go up to them and apologize, would they come back in? Would they still be together now?

Garland growled as he looked to Kai who was walking off. Garland rolled his eyes and looked to the doorway to just play a waiting game…

"What is it…? Julia, I'm here…" Brooklyn said as he looked to Julia.

Her face was serious, full of regret and sorrow. The two emotions that Brooklyn had not seen since he had met her, had she done something?

'Something I have never told anyone else' Those thoughts stuck with Brooklyn as she opened her mouth slowly to speak again, he highly anticipated this as he felt his heart skip a beat with worry about what it was.

"You remember when I said I used to live in the circus? Brooklyn… when we made love… umm… I… don't want to say… umm… did Garland throw you out after he saw you like that? Sorry…" Julia stuttered.

Brooklyn gently picked up Julia's hand and kissed it before placing it back down.

"The wings just came again… you should have seen their faces so I just ran and packed my bags, they had already called me the names before, they just sat there frozen. I don't know why I came to New York… I guess, it was kind of fate so I could meet you." Brooklyn said as he smiled at the last part weakly.

Julia smiled back but turned away.

"Brooklyn, there was a head of the carnival, he… it isn't the same one as it is now… the one before… he used… he used… he used to…" Julia stuttered.

Brooklyn ran and hugged her tightly; Julia returned it by placing her head up to greet his.

"You know don't you Honey…?" Julia said as she looked to him.

"I got the general idea, you don't have to tell me anymore" Brooklyn said as he hugged tighter still.

Julia sighed. "I do Brooklyn, I do"

"You don't have to, I understand, please no more, I can't take you getting hurt" Brooklyn replied sadly.

"You're sweet but I have to do this, I understand now, when you told me about the Tyson battle, you didn't go… well ya know. I know that I can share anything with you Brooklyn. You are the one; you are like a god Brooklyn, a god that watches over me…" Julia said smiling.

"And you are like an angel. You can tell me anything, anything you want to share but I don't want to make you sad" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn. All I have to do is look at you and I smile and blush, a combination of both… I have to tell you… one night he came back… he came and woke me up… I didn't notice that he had a limp before… I was 9 then and I hadn't noticed that for 4 years…"

"Well… he didn't do it often… I'm not traumatised by it but when I saw him try to touch me… like he normally did… I jus flipped… I moved out of the way and I stabbed him… Brooklyn…" Julia said.

Brooklyn looked at her. "He died…?"

"Yes I killed him… I stabbed him in the heart and then I ran… I ran and went back into bed… Raul was in a different room to me when I grew up… then the next day the manager of the circus who is it now came up to be it… I was happy but that's why I never let anyone get close anymore until you…" Julia said finishing.

Brooklyn looked to her. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to cuddle her and tell her everything was ok, he wanted to kiss her saying he would always love her but he couldn't move, he nodded and smiled at her but she raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said back smiling.

"I love you, I don't care what happens in the past, all I know is I love you" They both said together.

Laughing they both got each other in another hug, they sighed happily as they breathed in each other's scent.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn?" Julia said as she looked up.

"Can we go back to your hotel…? I want us to tell each other everything we want to know…" Brooklyn said.

"I'd like that, I mean we know a little bit but I do want to know more about you Sexy" Julia said.

"You know the word sexy the most" Brooklyn said seductively.

"And you're making me blush" Julia said as she giggled.

Brooklyn chuckled.

"So shall we?" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah… I want to know how you got that hair do" Julia said laughing as she put her arm out for a taxi coming.

"Oh no, no that's one of the secrets I won't tell" Brooklyn joked.

"Yeah, yeah… I guess we're not like them long distance relationships… I couldn't stand being away from you…" Julia said.

"What like meeting over the internet or something?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, I kinda hear about that all the time" Julia answered.

"I don't really like the internet to be honest… or that MSN thing, I couldn't use it… damn you MSN" Brooklyn said.

Julia laughed again as the taxi pulled up. They both got in and sat down in the backseat, holding hands, they kissed again before leaning over to each other and letting their heads touch each other.

* * *

Flames-Now I hope you liked it, there will be another chapter, more about Julia's past, more about Brooklyn's past, more about their future and more conflict. I hope you liked this chapter and I'd love to know what you thought of it so leave a review please and thank you for reading.

Regarding the way I portray Garland, it's nothing personal, I do like him and the character Abby; I just made up, an OC if you like.

The next update I will do is LOVE Chapter VI which will probably be ready soon.


	2. Green Eyes

Flames-Well I left a little hint at what Rae TB wanted to write in a fiction in the last chapter, that being the MSN thing at the end, she said I should explain it so I think I should. The thing is sometimes MSN plays up for her so she has always tried to find a way to get into a fiction so I decided if I could and well I did just thought I would give a little information to that.

Anyway thank you to the reviews from:

Astera Snape, Chibi McFu, XoKaiLuvroX, Deep Zero and personne du monde.

In answer to your question Astera, Hiro will be coming about as well some unexpected visits and bladers coming about, I have decided on two more chapters or maybe three I have not yet decided anyways here is the second chapter of Smile Like You Mean It.

I got the name of the chapter from the Coldplay song Green Eyes and well Julia and Brooklyn both have green eyes and well this is a reflection chapter of what their past was.

Dedication-Dedicated to Astera Snape for always supporting my work, being a great inspiration, a great friend and a great author, check out her fiction Chibi Chaos.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade in any shape of form, I would like to but well you know the drill by know, I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter II-Green Eyes

Julia and Brooklyn got back to Julia's flat as Brooklyn paid for the cab and it drove off, Julia went inside as Brooklyn followed quite quickly.

As they got to Julia's hotel room where Raul and Romero also stayed, they went into the living room and Julia sat down as did Brooklyn.

They had not really said much for a while. They was still things about each other, that they did not know, Brooklyn glanced over to Julia who stared back and sighed, smiling weakly afterwards.

"So who wants to begin?" Julia asked as she stared at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn sighed. "This has to be done… I'll go first Julia…"

"Ok if you are sure" Julia said as a slight frown appeared and disappeared.

"I'm sure" Brooklyn said nodding as they turned their whole bodies to each other as they sat on opposite sides of a sofa in the living room, they were still very much in love there was no doubt in that.

"What Garland said was the truth, I… well when they came over well apart from Mystel anyway he was bust apparently, the three of them got drunk and let me tell you Crusher is very scary when he is drunk…" Brooklyn said as he glanced down.

"_So Brooklyn, Brooklyn… had any episodes?" Ming Ming asked as her elbow slipped off the table._

"_The great pop star is drunk!" Garland declared._

"_She certainly is!" Crusher added as he hiccupped._

"_I am not!" Ming Ming said as she dropped a glass to the floor as she, Crusher and Garland started to laugh._

"_You are all drunk, I'm going to bed" Brooklyn said._

"_He's avoiding the question" Ming Ming said as Crusher and Garland nodded._

"_What question?" Brooklyn said as he frowned._

_Ming Ming, Crusher and Garland were drunk, Brooklyn wasn't really a heavy drinker, sometimes he did have a bit but sometimes he had none at all and on this night, just water had remained in his glass._

"_The question I asked… had any episodes lately?" Ming Ming said as she stared at him._

"_Episodes…?" Brooklyn repeated confused._

"_She means… black wings, darkness rants, that sorta thing… right?" garland said as he put his hand in front of his eyes and watched in move side to side astonished._

"_Wow…" he mouthed._

"_No I haven't, I have no darkness inside me anymore" Brooklyn said as he folded his arms and began to turn in for the night._

_It was still early but he didn't really care._

"_But, I am still confused, why did you go like that?" Crusher asked._

"_Yeah Brooklyn" Garland added._

"_Look you are all drunk, I am not talking to you about anything when you are in this state" Brooklyn said simply._

"_Oh we may be a little drunk…" Garland began._

"_I'm not drunk!" Ming Ming snapped._

"_Sure…" Brooklyn said quietly._

"_Answer the question Brooklyn" Garland said firmly._

"_Look I don't know, I suppose it was Hiro's fault as much as it was mine, if he didn't…" Brooklyn began sadly._

"_Hiro had nothing to do with it" Crusher said._

"_Oh yeah! I call him the Coach, he trained me that night, he made me like that!" Brooklyn snapped._

"_What the hell would you know! A singer in a month who will be washed up, a fluke of a victor and someone who was so over confident couldn't even beat the person he had trained so long to beat. SO DON'T YOU DARE CRITCISE ME!" Brooklyn snapped at the three._

"_Hey my last single sold three million" Ming Ming snapped back._

"_Yeah and then you woke up" Brooklyn said coldly._

"_Brooklyn, I think you should head to bed" Garland said simply._

"_Fine" Brooklyn said as he turned around and began to walk to his room._

"_Freak"_

_Brooklyn blinked and turned around._

"_Who said that?" Brooklyn asked simply as Ming Ming raised an eyebrow._

"_What?" Garland asked._

"_You know full well" Brooklyn replied._

"_Oh come on it was just a little fun" Garland said._

"_I got called that all through my childhood and my parents didn't help as they made me train constantly to improve, why do you think I hardly ever practised? I had natural ability but my parents wouldn't stop…" Brooklyn said as he trailed off._

"_Why did you do go crazy on them too?" Ming Ming sneered._

_Brooklyn closed his eyes and tried to relax but the three were driving him crazy, Brooklyn kept trying to tell himself that they were drunk and they didn't mean what they said but they looked so sincere and in control of what they were saying._

_Brooklyn felt ashamed and disgusted to even have dinner with them now._

"_Come on Brooklyn, it is a simple question" Garland added._

"_I tried to run away but they just stopped me, they locked me away in a room where it was completely black and that is what they always used to do if I did something wrong" Brooklyn said as he closed his eyes tightly._

"_Oh I see… we are supposed to believe that?" Ming Ming asked._

"_It is the truth" Brooklyn said simply as he looked straight at Ming Ming and his green eyes began to pierce into Ming Ming's soul, Brooklyn clenched his fist tightly as he stared straight at her._

_Ming Ming said nothing as they exchanged looks._

_A stern appearance remained on Brooklyn's face._

"_So Hiro did that, did he?" Crusher asked._

"_Yes" Brooklyn said as he turned._

"_Lie" Garland said._

"_Why are you being like this?" Brooklyn asked quietly._

"_Because… we have finally seen you for what you are" Garland said coldly._

"_To think I was going to cal you my friends" Brooklyn said coldly as he turned._

"_Why would we be friends with a freak?" Garland said as Brooklyn stared into nothingness._

_He stared in front of him… and saw him when he was younger and sitting on the swing that he thought was his only friend._

_A soft gentle breeze wafted around his orange hair as he heard sneers of children in the background, there voices filled into Brooklyn's head as Garland, Ming Ming and Garland stared eyes wide as Brooklyn clutched his forehead._

_**Get away from us freak!**_

_I'm not a freak…_

_**Find someone else to play with!**_

_No-one else wants to…_

_**Go away, we don't like you!**_

_But I thought you could be different…_

_**Freak! How many times?**_

_I'm not a freak!_

_**What!**_

_I'M NOT A FREAK!_

_Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher stared at Brooklyn eyes wide._

"_I'M NOT A FREAK!" Brooklyn bellowed._

_Ming Ming started to cry. "Brooklyn, I'm sorry, everyone is sorry, please"_

"_Oh don't want to be with the freak did you?" Brooklyn said as he stared at all three in turn._

"_That is fine!" Brooklyn snapped as he pushed the table over as Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher moved away._

"_I'm not a freak, ok?" Brooklyn said._

"_Ok, we believe you, just please calm down" Garland said as he panicked and tried to keep straight._

"_I am calm" Brooklyn said as he looked to the three and smirked._

"_What is your opinion of me now? Because it seems to me that you think I am a freak, I am not a freak, I have had that shit for almost my whole life so don't you dare start saying all that again now!" Brooklyn snapped._

"_We won't!" Ming Ming pleaded._

_Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "Why are you three so scared? We're friends right?"_

_The three remained silent as they looked away as Brooklyn lbegan to laugh._

"_You are all the same" Brooklyn said coldly._

"_Brooklyn! You belong in a fucking mental home! No way are you living here anymore , get the fuck away from us!" Garland snapped._

"_Not friends then?" Brooklyn asked calmly._

"_Damn right! How can we be friends when you are like this! Garland snapped again._

"_I see…" Brooklyn said still calm as he closed his eyes and folded his arms._

"_Look at you now! Brooklyn, you are a wreck, get help!" Ming Ming said._

"_I don't need help, certainly not from you three" Brooklyn said as he unfolded his arms and smirked._

"_Why do you mean by that?" Crusher asked._

"_Oh so you can talk" Brooklyn said._

"_Why you!" Crusher began._

"_Temper, temper… you are all afraid of mine when look at yours… unbelievable…" Brooklyn said trailing off._

"_That is because when we go angry we don't have black devil wings coming out our fucking back!" Garland snapped._

"_Garland…" Ming Ming said trying to reason with him._

"_No Ming Ming…" Garland began as Brooklyn walked up to Garland and looked straight at him._

_Garland gulped but tried to keep strong as he stood there, Ming Ming and Crusher didn't say a word as they glanced and nodded to each other._

_Brooklyn saw this out the corner of his eye._

"_NOW!" Crusher yelled as garland dived bombed Brooklyn down onto the floor but Brooklyn rolled to the side before garland could grab him._

"_What the hell are you trying to do?" Brooklyn snapped._

"_We're going to get your help Brooklyn!" Ming Ming said._

"_I don't need help" Brooklyn stated._

"_It's you that need help" Brooklyn said as he clutched his forehead as the three advanced on him._

"_Brooklyn…" Crusher said._

_Then Brooklyn heard chants in his head of freak continuing over and over again._

"I'm sorry Julia…" Brooklyn said.

"It's okay… I know they provoked you and well… you are in now way like that anymore…" Julia said as she moved over and hugged him, he sighed happily on her back as she twiddled with the front of his hair.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Brooklyn snapped._

"_Brooklyn… "Garland said as he tried to grab him. Biggest mistake Garland could ever make in his life…_

"_You call me a freak, you call me this, you call me that but guess what? You are the freak! Everyone is a freak!" Brooklyn ranted as he clutched onto his forehead tighter._

"… _freak…"_

_He heard it again as he clutched his forehead and fell to his knees._

"_Freak…"_

"_FREAK!"_

_Brooklyn kept hearing it and it was from Ming Ming, Crusher and Garland this time as he looked up, his green eyes began to turn to an even darker one._

"_I'LL SHOW YOU!" Brooklyn bellowed as he fell to his knees._

"_BROOKLYN!"_

"I don't know what happened; I just know that… they came out again…" Brooklyn said as he rocked backwards and forwards in the hug.

"It's okay honestly it is" Julia said back as she brushed his hair back.

"But… Julia… I-I-I promise you that it will never happen again" Brooklyn said as he stood up as he went into his pocket and showed Zeus.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he handed it to her.

"Giving it to you" Brooklyn answered.

"I retire from Beyblading, I don't need Zeus anymore… ok?" Brooklyn said.

"I don't know what to say" Julia said.

"Just keep a hold of Zeus… I don't want to cause anymore pain than I already have" Brooklyn said.

"No-one has felt pain, just keep hold of your Beyblade… please for me? I know what Zeus must be like and this darkness might always be a part of you but guess what Brookie?" Julia said as she smiled and handed Zeus back.

"What Julia?" Brooklyn asked as he put Zeus in his pocket without a second glance to it.

"It doesn't matter to me… I told you something earlier… and you accepted it. That is the power of the love we feel…nothing can break that my love, ok?" Julia said as she stood up and hugged him again.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"But it doesn't bother you… that, that happened with Garland… Ming Ming and Crusher…" Brooklyn said as he gazed off her eyes.

Julia wrapped her arms around Brooklyn's neck. "Not in the slightest… I don't even like them, they are not coming to the wedding"

"Wedding?" Brooklyn blinked.

"Joking… maybe in a few years" Julia said as she kissed his lips before breaking off.

"Yeah… Julia?" Brooklyn said.

"Yes?" Julia said back as she gazed upwards to his eyes again.

"Why do you love me if I run a risk of hurting you? Not that I would want or anything…" Brooklyn said as Julia captured his lips in another kiss, slowly running her top lip across his in a teasing motion.

She slowly broke it off and gazed into his eyes once more.

"Brooklyn… where do I begin? You are everything I have always wanted; you are a great listener, great lover…" Julia said as she blushed bright red.

Brooklyn blushed as he smiled at Julia brightly.

"You just have this a thing about you that only I can see, you are just perfect, we are perfect and no-one or nothing can break us you got that?" Julia said as she smiled so brightly, Brooklyn felt like fainting.

"I feel the same way about you Julia, god I can not begin to describe how much I love you Julia, I have never felt love like this, not from my parents, you are the first person to treat me as a equal…" Brooklyn said.

"An equal? But you are like one of the best Beybladers in the world, surely you should be treated as an equal before?" Julia said confused.

"I'll let you in on something, my parents well they just looked me away like I said, I was taught to be the best, that was all they ever wanted, I used to train and train all day long and then come home to abuse… Julia… you wouldn't believe how depressed I used to feel" Brooklyn said sadly.

"When I got to BEGA, I kinda enjoyed the fact that I could do as I pleased and well I began to grow attached to the animals around there, animals are much friendly the people are…" Brooklyn said as Julia cupped his face and pulled him closer.

"Julia… I'm sorry you was going to say something wasn't you?" Brooklyn said apologetically

"That is not why I did it. You do not have to explain yourself, I know it must be hard for you" Julia said.

"Well I just thought…well I didn't want to press you to tell me about the fact…" Brooklyn began.

"Brooklyn, I'll tell you know, just please can we stay in this hug?" Julia asked.

"Why is that? It isn't too bad is it?" Brooklyn asked.

"No… but it will be tough for me, I have always tried to repress the memory from existence, I thought that it was my fault at first but as I got older, it was self defence, I was 9! Bloody 9 years old! And he tried to…" Julia said as she burst into tears.

"Julia, I know please… don't tell me, I understand" Brooklyn said.

"Am I late?"

Hiro Granger had just arrived to the party or what was left of it, music was still going round but no-one was really doing anything at all.

"Hiro" Tyson said as he saw him walk up to him.

"What is going on?" Hiro asked his brother.

"Oh just a row between people, no-one has really said much" Tyson replied.

"You didn't cause the row did you?" Hiro questioned.

"No of course not" Tyson replied.

"So who was it?" Hiro asked again.

"Daichi?" Hiro asked again.

"Yeah" Daichi said turning round.

"Coach!" Daichi called out as he ran and hugged his leg much to his surprise.

"Save me from Hilary" Daichi added.

"Umm.. let go Daichi" Hiro said calmly.

"Sorry Miss Bossy is at it again" Daichi said as he let go of Hiro and sighed as he saw Hilary coming.

"So… who was it between then?" Hiro asked again.

"Oh it was between Julia, Brooklyn, Garland… Raul, Ming Ming… Crusher a little I guess" Tyson said scratching his head.

"Why them? "Hiro questioned again.

"Julia and Brooklyn are going out" Hilary popped in as she leaned on Tyson's shoulder as he turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He said.

"Hold on a minute, Julia and Brooklyn are going out? Hiro said.

"Big brother you gotta get with the times" Tyson said as he looked to Hilary confused.

"I want a dance Tyson" Hilary said.

"Why me?" He said.

"Why not?" Hilary asked.

"Because it would be weird…" Tyson replied.

"Julia from F-Dynasty?" Hiro said quietly.

"Yeah that is right" Rei said as he walked past.

"Back in a minute" Hiro said as he walked over to Raul who was slow dancing with Mathilda, both still blushing brightly.

'Come on Raul just kiss her… you know she likes you well that is what you have heard anyway so just casually do it, if she screams run, if she kisses back, try not to blush' Raul thought.

"Raul, can I have a word?" Hiro asked as Raul turned.

'For god sake# Raul thought.

"Ok…" Raul said as he sighed and pouted at Mathilda.

"So your sister is going out with Brooklyn?" Hiro asked straight away.

"Yeah…" Raul replied.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Why the questions, you should have seen them, they are happy and I believe that they will be for a long time, the way they talk and look at each other" Raul replied.

"I need to find Brooklyn" Hiro said.

"Why do you need to find him?" Raul asked impatient as he gazed to Mathilda blushing.

"His parents are coming to find him" Hiro said simply.

"His parents?" Raul said shocked.

"Yes and I need to find him quickly, the heard he was in New York, you have no idea what his parents are like Raul, I need to find him" Hiro said.

"Ok" Raul said nodding.

Minutes later Hiro bid farewell to Raul as he got the address to their hotel as he ran out from the party leaving questions to why he had come and left so soon.

"Raul, is everything ok?" Mathilda asked.

"I got to go" Raul said.

"Why?" Mathilda asked.

"I just do" Raul said as he walked and kissed Mathilda on the cheek, she blushed and Raul waved to her as he ran out, Romero was too busy standing at the table of the PPB All Starz to try and get Judy, Max's Mum to dance much to Max's Dad displeasure.

"Hiro!" Raul shouted as he saw his cab fade away in the distance, sighing he decided to stand and wait for another one to come.

"_What are you doing up?"_

_The voice came from the main manager of the circus and he wore a suit that was a tad on the dirty side since the acts today as dust had mainly flown up onto it after the elephants had come in._

_Julia put her finger to her lip and bit on it. She liked to think at night, was it that big a crime?_

_The circus manager had light brown hair and brown eyes and looked straight at Julia._

"_Come with me back to bed" He said as Julia followed._

"_Damn" She said as he didn't notice she said it._

"_This isn't my room…" Julia said as the manager picked her up and put her on the bed._

_Julia glanced to the side and saw a knife stood up on a set of draws, it was probably a replica but Julia didn't know that really._

"_This isn't my room! Where is Raul?" She said angrily._

"_Shut up" the manager said as he ran his hand up her leg and she moved away._

"_What are you dong?" She asked._

_Julia was always a tough customer outside, when she had first come to the circus when she was adopted by the circus and had been taken care of by them but especially one of the main trainer of the acrobats Romero._

_Sighing she moved away when the manger tried to get her again._

"_Go away!" She shouted._

"_Shut up!" He shouted back as he grabbed her, Julia screamed and kicked him in the face and went to get off the bed when she saw the knife again._

_The manager got her again but Julia grabbed the knife and the manager was too late to move away as he tried to grab her again, his body went right onto the knife as he fell to the floor grabbing his chest in agony._

_Julia stared at him and got off the bed, the knife still in her hand._

"_That was naughty, why you do that?" Julia asked._

"_Go and get someone" He said weakly._

"_Why did you do that?" Julia asked as he leg felt weird from the touch he had done._

"_Because" He said._

"_I don't like you anyway, you stay here, I'm going to bed" Julia said as she heard him move, she turned around and saw him stand up only to fall down again._

"_If you leave me here I die" he spat at her angrily._

"_My parents died… they gone away. Life not fair but you have been naughty, you not supposed to touch me like that, I know" Julia said standing up to him._

"_Get someone…" He said again._

"_I'm going, leave me alone or I tell someone, you are sick and not right in the head, silly!" She said._

"_Get…" He said again as he fell to the floor before he could finish._

_Julia said nothing, she just stared at him and saw him motionless._

"_Hello…?" She said._

"_He gone as well… why?" Julia said as she gazed at the knife, touching the tip, she caught her finger and pouted._

"_Ouch" She said as she looked at him again._

"What did you do next Julia?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well... I just went to a different place in the circus and I dropped the knife in the bin where all the well… waste of the animals went… I don't know why I did it but I went back to Raul…"

"_Raul…" Julia said as she pushed him in his bed._

"_Sis?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes._

"_I'm cold, can I sleep in your bed?" Julia asked._

"_Yeah…" Raul said as he rolled over._

_Instantly Raul went to sleep but Julia stayed asleep and her eyes would never be the same again._

"Julia… what happened when they found him?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well…" Julia said as she wiped her new found tears with her arm.

Brooklyn hugged tighter as he gazed into Julia's eyes.

"They found him but they never found the knife because it went with the… but… no-one knew what happened to him but the new manager was so much nicer than that one and well I began to forget but as you said in the café…" Julia said.

"Your eyes crave love… they want to be comforted…" Brooklyn said as Julia nodded.

"But I thought about the same thing about you" Julia added.

"Well we comfort each other…I know what you did, you did because you were scared, it is the past… I love you Julia and nothing will ever change that" Brooklyn said as Julia kissed his cheek.

"Thank you… for understanding… I love you too Brooklyn… I love you more in fact" Julia said.

"You could never love me as much as I love you" Brooklyn said.

Julia pouted. "Fine what about we love each other the same?"

"That sounds ok…" Brooklyn was caught off when they heard the door to Julia's hotel room open.

Julia and Brooklyn looked to each other when the living room door opened and they saw Hiro.

Both were really shocked and couldn't believe what Hiro was doing here.

"Hiro…?" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn, Julia… you look great together but Brooklyn I came here for one to say sorry about everything and another that your parents are coming Brooklyn to find you…" Hiro said quickly.

"My parents?" Brooklyn said shocked.

"They well… I don't know how to say this… Hiro said as he turned.

Julia looked to Brooklyn and sighed.

"What is it Hiro?" Julia asked.

"Hiro!" Brooklyn said.

"After they saw you on TV Brooklyn, they have been looking for you and well…" Hiro said as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to them.

The front page of a newspaper. The headline being

"_Young Beyblade couple. A Darkness Victim And An Orphan"_

Julia and Brooklyn looked at each and looked down.

"I love that headline… damn newspaper" Julia said upset.

"I'm sorry but after seeing that, Brooklyn, your parents are coming…" Hiro said.

"What is your big worry?" Brooklyn asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Hiro said quickly.

"This isn't like you, what is going on?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well they want to take you away Brooklyn… if you know what I mean…" Brooklyn said.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"Where do you think they want to take him away to?" Hiro said simply.

"Mental home, Brooklyn they want to take you to a mental home and then come and visit you…" Hiro said but was caught off.

"I'm not letting them take you away Brooklyn" Julia said as she brought him into a hug and leaned her head onto his.

"Listen I don't know but I think they might have someone scooping around and I just thought I would tell you as well as an apology for everything at BEGA, Brooklyn and Julia just try and lie low, ok?"

The three jumped when they heard the door go as Raul burst in. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

The three in the room stayed silent as Julia held onto Brooklyn's hand tightly.

* * *

Flames-The next chapter will be more around Raul finding out and more with them four and then maybe his parents might show up but I have decided to make this a little bit of a longer fiction, originally it was juts going to be a one-shot but I thought I would break it down and more relationship troubles and things like that.

I have decided to go more into Julia's past and Raul's as well ands maybe some more of Raul and Mathilda as well thought the main focus will still be Julia and Brooklyn.

Thank you for reading this and please leave a review.


End file.
